In the True Spirit of Sportsmanship and *Snip*
550px|center Event Summary In the True Spirit of Sportsmanship and *Snip* is an Event Point (Pt) collecting event, which players can collect Pt by serving normal, special and event customers. Players can read limited stories, get limited event cards and furniture etc. by collecting specific amount of Pt. Important: Players need to click on event banner at bottom corner and press blue button (はい) in order to join this event. Event Customers 3 Event tickets (or 6 / 12 tickets for 2x / 4x mode) are needed in order to serve event customers. The ways to obtain event tickets are: *Serving normal and special customers *Completing special daily achievement (maximum 25 tickets per day) *Event log-in bonus (maximum 35 tickets) *Event Pt rewards To serve event customers, players have to eliminate 2 or more jewels of the same color by tapping to let wine bottles or fruits fall to the bottom within a limited period of time. The game is cleared when all wine bottles or fruits etc. falls to bottom, and the game is over either when time runs out, or if a gem or item stacks up to the top. There are two stages for easy, normal and hard. Time limit per stage is 30 seconds. Players can get higher / bonus scores by: #Eliminating bigger sets of jewels #Leaving no jewels on the board when cleared (perfect bonus) #Clearing all stages (all clear bonus) Event Bonus Some character cards will let players gain event score bonuses during the event if you put them in your deck. Those characters include: File:chibiTomCollins.png|Tom Collins|link=Tom Collins File:chibiBlueMoon.png|Blue Moon|link=Blue Moon File:chibiPinkLady.png|Pink Lady|link=Pink Lady File:chibiJackRose.png|Jack Rose|link=Jack Rose File:chibiDirtyMother.png|Dirty Mother|link=Dirty Mother File:chibiIcedTea.png|Long Island Iced Tea|link=Long Island Iced Tea File:chibiTequilaSunrise.png|Tequila Sunrise|link=Tequila Sunrise File:chibiManhattan.png|Manhattan|link=Manhattan File:chibiGimlet.png|Gimlet|link=Gimlet File:chibiCaipiroska.png|Caipiroska|link=Caipiroska File:chibiKamikaze.png|Kamikaze|link=Kamikaze The event score bonus varies depending on the card's rarity, limit-breaking level (LB) and awaken or not: Rewards Players can get two kinds of rewards based on their accumulated Pt obtained during the event. There are Pt Rewards and Ranking Rewards, and the conditions for both are listed below. Pt Rewards Rewards includes: Item_Crystal.png|Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Sports.png|Event Ticket Item_Gold.png|Gold Item_Stella.png|Stella Item_Stamina_Drink_L.png|Stamina Drink (L) Card_Caipiroska_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Pt Card Card_Tequila_Sunrise_Sports_2017_S.jpg|4-Star Event Pt Card Card_Pink_Lady_Sports_2017_S.jpg|5-Star Event Pt Card Furniture_Hurdle.jpg|Furniture Hurdle Suit_Caipiroska_Sportswear.jpg|215,000 Pt Sportswear Ranking Rewards Click to expand the full list of rewards. Card_Tom_Collins_Sports_2017_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Card_Blue_Moon_Sports_2017_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Flag_Gold.jpg|Furniture - Flag Trophy (Gold) Item_Stella.png|Stella *700 Suit_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017.jpg|Sportswear Card_Tom_Collins_Sports_2017_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Blue_Moon_Sports_2017_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Flag_Silver.jpg|Furniture - Flag Trophy (Silver) Item_Stella.png|Stella *600 Suit_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017.jpg|Sportswear Card_Tom_Collins_Sports_2017_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Blue_Moon_Sports_2017_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *4 Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Flag_Silver.jpg|Furniture - Flag Trophy (Silver) Item_Stella.png|Stella *550 Suit_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017.jpg|Sportswear Card_Tom_Collins_Sports_2017_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *2 Card_Blue_Moon_Sports_2017_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Flag_Bronze.jpg|Furniture - Flag Trophy (Bronze) Item_Stella.png|Stella *500 Suit_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017.jpg|Sportswear Card_Tom_Collins_Sports_2017_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *1 Card_Blue_Moon_Sports_2017_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Flag_Bronze.jpg|Furniture - Flag Trophy (Bronze) Item_Stella.png|Stella *450 Suit_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017.jpg|Sportswear Card_Blue_Moon_Sports_2017_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Item_Stella.png|Stella *400 Suit_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017.jpg|Sportswear Card_Blue_Moon_Sports_2017_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *4 Item_Stella.png|Stella *350 Suit_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017.jpg|Sportswear Card_Blue_Moon_Sports_2017_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *2 Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *4 Item_Stella.png|Stella *300 Suit_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017.jpg|Sportswear Card_Blue_Moon_Sports_2017_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *1 Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Item_Stella.png|Stella *250 Suit_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017.jpg|Sportswear Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Item_Stella.png|Stella *200 Suit_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017.jpg|Sportswear Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *2 Item_Stella.png|Stella *150 Card_Jack_Rose_Sports_2017_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *1 Item_Stella.png|Stella *100 Border Score Below is the known border score during this event (in JST): Category:Events